Whatever It Takes
by NaruSasu4eva15
Summary: Sasuke wants to find Naruto because he's the one he truly loves but Naruto is hard to find when you've got no clue as to where he is. there will be some Sakura angsting and Sakura wants revenge on Naruto for taking her man. she's out looking for Naruto as well. Sequel to Naruto's Journal. Lemon in future chapters! rated M for that reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is chapter 1 of Whatever It Takes. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of the Characters…except for Takeshi Hatori! **

I was running through the Forest leading to the village hidden in the grass to do an assassination mission when I ran into Genma and Raido from Konohagakure.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we have orders from the fifth Hokage to bring you back to Konohagakure" said Raido.

"Then catch me if you can boys" I teased and ran off in the direction of the grass village.

I could sense Genma and Raido following me. I ran as fast as I could but they were catching up to me fast. I had to think of a way to lose them. Suddenly, I had an idea.

'Oi, fox, wake up!' I shouted inside my head.

**"Whaddaya want boy?" **the fox boomed.

'I need you to give me some of your chakra to make me go faster' I said.

**"Take as much as you need Kit. These Konoha Nin are fast" **said the Kyuubi. **(A/N: the Kyuubi is OOC in this…forgot to mention that...oops :P)**

I nodded to the Kyuubi inside my head and took as much chakra as I needed to run faster. I soon lost the two Konoha Nin and the grass village was in sight. I had to kill a guy called Takeshi Hatori who has been the cause of many kidnappings of young children in the grass village. He has a bad reputation with the Akatsuki since he tried to kill Tobi in a recent attack. Tobi acts like a freaking little kid sometimes but is really smart when he needs to be. He rivals me in strength but the thing he lacks is extreme hatred and that is something I have.

'Damnit all! I'm supposed to be the new leader of the Akatsuki so why am I doing this again? Oh…whoops, that's right, I'm doing this because everyone else is too fucking lazy to get up off their asses and do it themselves!' I mentally cursed.

The reason why the Akatsuki are so lazy today is because they think that I have been too lazy to do a mission for myself. _They_ haven't done a mission for fucking 3 months straight because all the good ones were taken by the fucking Leaf Village and all of them said they were too easy so I had to find another one and this was the only one that came up and they all agreed I should do it! What a bunch of lazy asses! It's like trying to deal with a whole team of Shikamaru's…a bunch of missing Nin Shikamaru's!

Anyway, back to the point. I sneaked through the grass village's gate and walked towards the place where the kidnapper lived. If he had any prisoners there, I would set them free.

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't know where I'm going but I have to find him; I have to find the one I love. I love him too much to lose him forever and if he kills me, I won't get the chance to tell him how I feel. I can feel Sakura's chakra and I know she's been following me ever since I left.

"Sasuke-Kun, stop!" I hear her yell.

I stop and turn around with a hardened glare.

"Don't try to stop me Sakura!" I yell back to her.

"Please Sasuke-Kun, at least try to love me, I'm begging you" she begs me.

Sakura's on her hands and knees. I think it's pathetic and I voice it out too.

"Sakura, your begging is pathetic. You've always hated Naruto but I tried to see past that, I tried to see your heart but it wasn't there. It was never there" I tell her.

"Sasuke-Kun, I have a heart for you-" I cut her off by yelling at her.

"That's right! All you care about is yourself! You never cared for anybody else! You treated Naruto like dirt and I hadn't seen it then but I see it now! You may care for me, for yourself and for the baby but look around you Sakura! There are other people that care for you but you treat them as if they weren't there! Sometimes, I wish I never met you either! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LOVED YOU, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"

And with that said, I ran off, leaving her to cry and think about all that she has done to others around her. Maybe if she stopped acting so careless about everything, I could've-no, I would never have loved her. Naruto stole my heart years ago and he still has it. I wonder if I can get it back. I'm not sure but first, I have to find him. I have to know that he still has my heart, that he's kept it. I need him; he's my world and I will stop at nothing until I find him.

'Naruto, I will get you back, I promise on my life.'

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer but I probably won't finish it till this Sunday or next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome. NO FLAMES PLEASE – NaruSasulover15 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty-O, Chapter 2 of Whatever It Takes. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters…except for Takeshi Hatori and Kumiko-Chan!**

**Naruto's POV**

I arrive at Takeshi Hatori's home and I can hear screams and pleas for help down in the basement. I cringe. The smell of blood is strong which means this guy probably kills some of his captors. I sneak into the basement and look into the cages and one of the children looks familiar. I get closer to the girl and my eye's slowly widen.

'Oh my god, that's Gaara and Neji's child Kumiko!' I mentally yell.

I have to get her out of there and the other child captors. I suddenly hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I know it's Takeshi. I hide in the shadows and wait for the right time to strike.

"Alright kiddies, who's gonna be my next kill?" I see him smirk slowly and evilly.

Eventually, he grabs Kumiko by the hair and drags her off, kicking and screaming for help. I want to help her so I jump out and kill Takeshi quickly before he notices. "Thank you mister. Who are you?" asked Kumiko in a timid voice. "I know your parents. Now, I'm going to get you and the other children out of here so will you help me?" I asked. "Sure Mister" Kumiko replies happily. I nod once and give her the keys to open the cages with.

**Sakura's POV**

I am now sitting at the Uchiha mansion, thinking over what Sasuke told me. How dare he say I'm heartless! Naruto is the heartless one! I love Sasuke-Kun more than anything in the world and I know I'm being selfish by saying this but I need him all to myself to survive.

'I will find you Naruto…and I will kill you so I can make Sasuke-Kun mine and you won't stop me'

With that thought in my mind, I go to Tsunade that I want to go on a 3 week mission to find Naruto. It takes some convincing and great acting to get her to accept my offer but it was all worth it. I finally reach the outside of the village in 2 hours with a smirk on my face.

'I will find him, kill him and get Sasuke-Kun to love me and only me'

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm so tired now and I can see the grass village in the distance but it's too far away.

'I guess I'll set up camp here then' I think to myself.

I drop my back pack and get my tent out. It takes me 15 minutes to set up the tent and another 10 minutes to set up the fire and then another 20 minutes to find food to eat. There was a creek nearby so I caught some fish and it's not bad either.

After eating my fishy dinner, I crawl into my tent and lay down in my midnight blue sleeping bag. I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling of the tent, thinking about Naruto and what could've happened if that going out thing wasn't really a joke and if it could've been real.

'I miss you Naruto but don't worry, I will find you soon enough' I think before falling into a dream of Naruto and I together.

**Naruto's POV**

When Kumiko finally opens the cages, all the children run out with Kumiko in front. I've noticed that all of the children are from Suna but I kinda know why. The grass village and the sand village have never been great allies because some of the Suna Ninja killed the grass village's Kage.

'Fox, wake up fuzz ball'

"**Whaddaya want now Kit?" **asked Kyuubi in an irritated tone of voice.

'I need you to intensify my senses, just in case I'm being followed' I said.

"**Fine" **said an irritated Kyuubi.

I felt my senses intensify and I sniffed around. I went outside the house through the front door of the house and sniffed the air again. I smelt a very faint scent and although it was far away, it was still there.

'That's Sasuke's scent!' I mentally yelled.

I ran in the direction of the forest and followed the scent. I eventually came to a campsite with one tent. I knew Sasuke was inside the tent. I looked inside to see Sasuke sleeping and crying in his sleep. He was mumbling my name, telling me to come back.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't come back unless you really do love me" I whispered low enough so Sasuke couldn't hear me.

I then ran away from the campsite with tears brimming my eyes. I can't stand this. But, I brought it on myself and now Sasuke is upset because of me.

'I'm so sorry Sasuke, I really do love you but I can't tell you that unless you say it to me and say to me truthfully. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you Sasuke, but that's the way it is' I think to myself before letting one lone tear fall down my face.

**Sakura's POV**

He's close. I can sense his chakra; Naruto's chakra. I run faster to try and catch up but he's going pretty fast. He then abruptly stops when I'm getting closer and I stop too. I know he can sense my chakra now since I'm close enough to him.

"Sakura, why are you following me?" he asks.

"Because you took away my future husband and future father for my baby" I grit out.

"It was his own choice to leave you and frankly, I'm glad he did. I don't think he would've lasted much longer with another little you around and anyway, if he didn't leave, I would've destroyed the village in 3 weeks' time and killed you and the baby inside you" he said.

"You wouldn't have destroyed it. You love Konoha to much" I scoff and cross my arms.

I hear Naruto chuckle darkly and he glares at me hard.

"What makes you think that I love the village that hated me?" Naruto asks.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot your considered a bloodthirsty monster in the villagers eyes. I know what you did Demon. You manipulated Sasuke-Kun into loving you all those years ago" I smirk smugly, happy with my conclusion.

"He fell in love with me on his own accord Sakura. I love him too but I'm not going to force him. The only reasons I joined Akatsuki is because 1, the village hated me and 2, I wanted Sasuke to chase me so he knows what it felt like and all the hurt I went through when I was chasing him. Not literally, in a figurative sense" says Naruto.

"Well, I'm going to kill you, here and now!" I yell and get into my battle stance.

"Good luck with that" Naruto also gets into his battle stance.

I know Naruto's strength and I know what he's capable of but Sasuke-Kun and I were always stronger than him. I'm sure I can beat him. So I take the first strike and punch him right in the gut. It sends him flying backwards into a tree. I smirk and run after him but he suddenly disappears. He appears behind me and presses a Kunai to my throat.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think I am Sakura. I may have been weak in the past but I am way stronger now. I'll see you soon but for now, goodbye" and with that said, Naruto disappears from sight.

I growl low in my throat and glare so hard that I think my face might break.

'I promise on Sasuke-Kun's life and our baby's life, I will kill you Uzumaki Naruto.'

**Oh wow…I finished the second chapter earlier than expected. Okay, like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome. NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


End file.
